NINE
by faithhopelove23
Summary: The rulers of the nine main kingdoms are faced with a darkness that will end the world as they know it. Will they be able to save each other? Or will their differences destroy them from the inside out? People get hurt, patience is tested, and Snotlout flirts with every single woman.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This book is a major crossover story I came up with a few months back. The movies that are apart of it are: Frozen, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians (but only Jack is in it), Brave, The Little Mermaid, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Tangled, and Sleeping Beauty.**

A scout ran down hundreds of stairs, his satchel swinging back and forth. His breath came out in ragged gasps as he stopped in front of a steel door. Whispering the password, the door swung forward.

"Who dares to disturb me?" an angry voice echoed through the cave.

Making eye contact with his king, the scout bowed. "It is Wyrm, my lord."

"Ah, what news do you have?" The king's finger circled a skeleton's eye on his throne's armrest.

Wyrm gulped. "Well, my lord, they're happy."

"Happy?" A loud snarl released itself from his mouth, sharp teeth glistening in the firelight.

"Yes, my lord," Wyrm answered, trembling from head to toe.

Standing from his throne of bones, he picked the scout up from the floor by his neck. The scout gasped for air but could get no relief. "How? I thought I had sent enough of my demons to kill them all."

"They… defeated them, my… lord," the scout wheezed.

The king snapped Wyrm's neck. He allowed the body to crumple to the floor before turning on his heel. "Knotley!" he shouted.

A moment later, a short, pudgy man came running 'round the corner. "Yes, my king?" he questioned, bowing. His eyes eyed Wrym's body and fear filled his veins.

"I need to know how my demons were defeated. I had given them plenty of magic to destroy them."

Knotley bowed again. "Yes, my king. Of course, my king." He ran away back where he came.

The king sat back in his throne, anger bubbling in his body. He needed them all killed.

Or else he would never rule the world.


	2. Chapter One

Elsa stood outside on her balcony. A strong wind blew her hair back but she just smiled and closed her eyes.

The wind caressed her, it felt as though someone stroked her face softly, affectionately.

In the back of her mind, she noticed how the wind had started to do that ever since she had figured out her powers. How she figured out that love was ten-times stronger than fear.

A secret tune floated out of her mouth as a hum. She had no idea where it had come from, but she knew that a man should sing it. It was too low, too manly, yet she loved it.

She loved how her voice grew deep and how it sent vibrations through her body.

She felt the wind kiss her lips softly.

Well, it was like a human's kiss but there was no one there. No one that could have made a shiver run through her body.

Opening her eyes, she peered around, searching for something she could not see.

Elsa sighed, turning and walking back into her room. She sat down at her desk and started to go through all the letters that had arrived at roughly the same time.

The allied rulers - Berk, DunBroch, Corona, Royaume, Reich, Dynastie, Forestier, and Knogerige - were coming to Arendelle for the first-ever gathering. Elsa was immensely overwhelmed by all of the things she had to take care of. She had split the castle into separate sections for each kingdom and she had spoken to the cooks about a food plan, something for each kingdom.

Every time she had walked around her kingdom, she could feel the underlying tension. Berk and DunBroch had been having some problems with dragons, and Elsa didn't want them to get into an argument here. She had heard enough to know that it was one of the worst things that could happen during the celebration.

She read through the letter from Corona. Her cousin, Rapunzel, had lost both of her parents from a disease, not even a year after she and her husband, Eugene, had married. Elsa had heard rumors that Rapunzel had gotten sick as well, but she knew that everyone who contracted the disease died soon after.

Elsa knew her cousin had fallen into a deep depression after her parents passed. It reminded her of how lost and sad she felt when her parents had died as well. The only difference was that Rapunzel had Eugene and the people of her kingdom.

Elsa had not.

Running a hand through her braided hair, Elsa picked up the letter from the King and Queen of Royaume. They were expecting their second child soon. They had guessed the child would be born in Arendelle if everything went smoothly.

Elsa smiled softly. She loved it every time she heard of a new baby arriving. Although Anna loved it even more.

Her door burst open. "Elsa! Elsa! Rapunzel's here! She's here, she's here!" Anna screamed, barging into her sister's room.

Elsa stood, her smile still on her face. "They weren't due for another week."

"I guess they wanted to come early! Come on!" Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and dragged her out of the room. Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven stood outside the room but Elsa could not wave or even say hello, for Anna had already dragged her around the corner.

The two sisters made their way out of the castle, Anna still dragging Elsa, and toward the docks. Elsa immediately recognized the flag of Corona, the purple background with a beautiful yellow sun. As the crew finished docking the ship, Queen Rapunzel came running and hopping excitedly down the plank. "Anna! Elsa!" she cried, jumping into Anna's arms. The two hugged before they started to catch up.

King Eugene came out of the ship much more composed than his wife. He smiled softly at Rapunzel, pure love soaking his face.

"Hey, Elsa," he said, turning to the Queen of Arendelle.

"Eugene," Elsa replied, nodding her head.

The two watched Anna and Rapunzel speak in excited voices. But Elsa could tell that Rapunzel had changed. She was more composed, more grown-up.

"How is she?" Elsa asked.

Eugene shrugged. "Tired. I've tried to help with the duties as much as I can, but some things she has to do by herself. Or so she says. We're here early because she couldn't stand the castle anymore."

Elsa nodded in understanding. Her poor cousin.

"NO WAY!" Anna screamed. She turned to Elsa. "RAPUNZEL IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!"

Eugene immediately brightened up. "Technically, you won't be an aunt. More like a first cousin once removed," he said.

Anna brushed his comment away. "Whatever, Eugene. I'm going to be an aunt!"

Rapunzel turned to Elsa. She came forward and hugged her cousin. "How are you doing with becoming Queen of Arendelle?"

Elsa laughed softly. "It's hard, but I manage. How far along are you?"

Rapunzel placed a hand on her belly. Elsa could see a small bump. "The doctor we spoke to before we left said five or six months, but I kind of knew the whole time." She smiled softly. "I'm so excited, Elsa."

The Queen of Arendelle laughed softly. "I bet. I'm excited for you."

"Sometimes, I feel him moving and I am just so happy because in a couple of months I'm going to be a mom!"

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Anna asked.

"I just do. I don't know how. Ever since the beginning I've known," Rapunzel whispered, rubbing the small bump.

Eugene placed his arm around his wife's shoulder. She leaned into him.

Anna's face melted into a huge smile at the romantic gesture. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"I suggested Flynn!" Eugene piped up.

Rapunzel sent him a fake glare. "We are not doing Flynn. We actually decided on Frederic, for my father."

"Aww!" Anna gushed.

Kristoff came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and started to tell him everything.

Olaf, giggling at Sven for, once again, trying to eat his nose, noticed Rapunzel and Eugene. He immediately bowed low to the ground.

Elsa chuckled. "Olaf, this is the King and Queen of Corona, Eugene and Rapunzel."

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Rapunzel crouched down, Eugene sent her a worried glance. "You're made out of snow," she muttered, placing a hand on Olaf's cheek.

Olaf giggled. "Yep! I'm a snowman!"

Rapunzel's face lit up. "You are adorable!"

"Queen Elsa," her steward said, breathing heavily.

She turned away from her family. "Yes?"

"The clans of DunBroch have been spotted on the horizon and we believe Chief Stoick is soon to arrive as well."

"We believe?"

The steward coughed. "Well, um, we think we've seen them riding their dragons from the north."

Elsa's eyes widened as everyone turned their eyes up to the sky. True enough, from the north came a herd of dragons. In the lead was a jet black dragon and a great huge green dragon.

"Oh dear," Elsa muttered.

**A/N: Alright, here is the prologue and the first chapter! I have a poll on my profile for which book I should write next! This book is one out of four. I hope y'all enjoyed this so far!**


	3. Chapter Two

Hiccup groaned in irritation. The twins were fighting. "Please!" he yelled at them, looking behind. "Stop it! We're almost to Arendelle and I don't want you two causing a scene!"

"She started it!" Tuffnut cried, shoving his sister.

Ruffnut shoved him back. "Did not!"

"I don't care who started it!" Hiccup said, glaring. "Quit it!"

Astrid, who rode Stormfly just behind him, started to giggle. "You'd be the perfect father, Hic."

Turning his eyes forward, Hiccup could feel his face start to turn red.

"Oh, blast it," Stoick muttered, looking down at the sea.

"Wha - oh." Hiccup's eyes focused on a fleet of ships. And they were very familiar.

"Come." Stoick then started to descend from the sky and toward a small clearing a bit away from the castle.

As they landed, Hiccup looked at the castle that had ice accents. All the allies knew of Queen Elsa's powers but to see it up close was something spectacular.

Magic wasn't necessarily a rare thing. Hiccup knew most of the kingdoms had gotten their fair share of witches and magic. It was just that, Berk didn't. They had dragons, not ice wielding queens.

When Stoick had read the letter, he had been very against magic, saying it was against the Gods and whatnot. Hiccup wasn't sure if he agreed or not. Queen Elsa didn't use it for evil and that was all he was worried about.

The group of dragon riders dismounted.

"Well, shouldn't we go announce ourselves?" Snotlout asked, hands motioning toward the palace.

"Not yet. I think I see someone," Hiccup said, eyes fixing on a group of people walking toward them.

Soon, he recognized Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Taking a deep breath, he put a polite smile on his face.

"Queen Elsa," Stoick said, bowing his head.

Hiccup followed his father's move and hoped that everyone else did as well.

Elsa smiled. "Chief Stoick. Did you have a good journey?"

"Other than the lightning storm we flew through? Yes. Thank you."

Princess Anna made eye contact with Hiccup and she waved excitedly.

Hiccup waved back, albeit a bit hesitantly. He wished he was back on Berk, experimenting with Toothless's harness or wing.

"Come, I'm sure you must be hungry. I have my chefs making dinner right as we speak." Elsa motioned to the castle.

"Where are we supposed to put our dragons?" Stoick asked, not very politely. Hiccup almost facepalmed.

"Would the stables work?" Queen Elsa eyed the dragons with a worried expression.

"Yes," Hiccup said quickly, sending his father a look. "That would be perfect."

Queen Elsa nodded, taking a deep breath. The group started to walk toward the stables. Queen Elsa turned to Stoick. "I have your sleeping quarters ready as well, in case any of you would like to rest up before dinner."

Hiccup's father said something but he wasn't listening. He was staring at a talking, walking snowman.

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" the snowman said to Astrid.

"Hello," she said, shaking his hand - which was a stick.

Princess Anna started to walk beside Astrid. She smiled. "My sister made him with her powers. He's super sweet."

Olaf giggled.

A hefty man with blonde hair ended up walking next to Hiccup. "I'm Kristoff," he said. He motioned toward a reindeer who Hiccup just barely noticed. "And this is Sven." The reindeer snorted and Hiccup could swear that Sven knew what was going on.

"Hiccup," he said, shaking Kristoff's hand. "Has anyone else arrived?"

"Just the King and Queen of Corona. Although, we suspect King Fergus and the lords will be arriving shortly after we get you guys settled."

Hiccup nodded.

"What's it like having a dragon?" Kristoff said, staring at Toothless, who was staring around at everything with wide, excited eyes.

"Probably like having a reindeer but they can fly and shoot fire," Hiccup replied with a smirk.

Kristoff hummed. "I'm more of an ice guy."

Hiccup chuckled.

-o-O-o-

Astrid grinned at the princess who walked beside her. Princess Anna was talking about how Olaf was created and all about how her sister came to terms with her powers.

Princess Anna was funny and like a child, so excited and happy.

"When do you think you and Hiccup are going to get married?" Princess Anna asked.

Astrid blinked in shock. That was a major change in the topic. "I have no idea. It depends."

"On what?"

Astrid felt an awkward chuckle flow out of her mouth. "Whenever we're ready."

"But you love him, right?"

"Yeah, you love him right, Astrid?" Snotlout cut in, a smirk on his face.

Astrid sent him a deadly glare. Snotlout raised his hands in the air before turning to Princess Anna. "So, since I'm sure you know all the ins and outs of Arendelle, you should take me on a tour, maybe a picnic." He sent the princess a wink.

Princess Anna glared at him. "I have a boyfriend, just so you know."

Snotlout scrunched his nose up, mumbling something.

The group made their way down to the stables and Queen Elsa directed them to an empty area. There were at least ten pens, each had steel iron bars. "The stable caretaker has been notified of the new habitants and, if you're alright with it, is willing to feed them."

"That's okay, Queen Elsa, we can feed them ourselves," Hiccup said, smiling at the queen. He appreciated her offer but he was sure Toothless would go crazy if he didn't see Hiccup at least a couple times a day.

"Queen Elsa, King Fergus has docked with the lords," a man with a big nose said, coming into the stables.

Hiccup could see Queen Elsa take a deep breath before turning to Stoick. "I hope you don't mind, but I must be leaving. Kai will take you into the palace when you're ready, he'll show you to your chambers." With that, Queen Elsa left with her sister, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, who giggled happily as he spoke about all the new people he met.

* * *

**A/N: Y'all ready for a funny story? I wrote this chapter like months ago and I just barely realized I didn't have it published. I am so sorry! I may publish another chapter today but that may not happen. Also, I'm going to be doing NaNoWriMo this November so I will not be updating any of my stories. I'm hoping to update a ton during December! Anyway, thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! And I hope you all are sticking with this story! Have a great day/night, my peeps!**


	4. Chapter Three

Making their way down, once more, to the docks, Elsa couldn't help but start to complain to her family. "I just don't understand, they weren't supposed to be here until next week. The least they could have done was send me a letter stating that they would be early."

"Are you sure you put next week as the date?" Anna questioned, looking excitedly at the four ships docked in port.

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't - except to Rapunzel. How could she have forgotten that?

Anna sent her a cringe-like smile. "Sorry, Elsa."

"It's fine. I just can't believe I did that."

King Fergus, along with his wife, Queen Elinor, came off the boat. "Queen Elsa," King Fergus said, nodding his head.

"King Fergus, Queen Elinor. I trust you had safe travels?" Elsa questioned, a polite smile on her face. She was still reeling that she had made such a mistake on the date.

"We did, thank you," Queen Elinor replied for her husband.

Princess Merida then clambered off the boat, a beautiful white horse trailing behind. The girl's bright curly hair whipped into her face from the breeze and she swatted it away, an irritated expression on her face.

Then three identical boys came running off the boat, carrying a platter of pastries. A bigger woman chased after them, shouting for them to come back.

Olaf giggled then went chasing after the boys.

Queen Elinor sent Elsa a cringe-like smile. "I apologize. My boys are… rambunctious."

Elsa chuckled. "That's quite alright. If you want, we have your chambers ready if you would like to rest up before dinner."

King Fergus perked up at the word dinner. He nodded. "Ah, yes, that would be lovely."

"Darling, we have to introduce the lords," Queen Elinor whispered, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh right." King Fergus cleared his throat. He pointed at three men climbing off their own boats. "This is Lord Dingwall and his son, Clyde."

Lord Dingwall, short as he was, held himself up proudly. He bowed lowly to Elsa. Half way through, he smacked his son, who had a very far away look on his face. Clyde then lowered himself into a bow as well.

"That right there is Lord Macintosh and his son, Tavish."

Lord Macintosh sent Elsa a happy smile before bowing. His son winked before bowing with an aura of arrogance.

"And last but not least, Lord MacGuffin and his son, Ewan."

Both huge men bowed politely.

"Welcome to Arendelle, everyone." Elsa spotted Kai rushing toward them. She smiled. He was such a good steward. She had to give him credit for almost everything that was going on. "This is my steward, Kai. He'll be showing you to your chambers."

"Where can I put my horse?" Merida asked, running a hand through her hair.

Elsa hummed. "Chief Stoick is using the Royal Stables for his dragons, but we have a very nice stables outside the gates. Kai can escort you there first, if you'd like."

Merida shook her head. "Nah, I'd like to explore for a few. What time is dinner?"

"Seven o'clock," Elsa replied.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." Merida bowed before walking off with her horse.

Once the people of DunBroch left, Elsa took a deep breath. She had been around too many people in one day. She was ready to take a bath and crawl into bed. Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"You good?"

Straightening out her back, Elsa nodded. "Yes." She looked out over the horizon and spotted two more ships making their way into the fjord. She was sure she could see the flags of Royaume and Reich.

Anna smiled reassuringly at her sister. "Don't worry, Elsa. Before you know it, it'll be bedtime."

"I hope you're right, Anna."

* * *

**A/N: I realize this is a shorter chapter but it's a chapter so... Anyway, I forgot to do this last Author's Note, but a guest asked me if this followed Frozen 1's canon events. No, the events of Frozen 1 happened before this. I believe this takes place a year after Frozen 1. This will not be following the canon events of Frozen 2 (I may incorporate some of the events into this book). This is an AU, but I have tried to line the ages up perfectly. I believe this story takes place a year after Snow White, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Brave, and Tangled. Anyway, I hope this cleared any confusion up! **


End file.
